La bête mythique
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Jiyong se cache derrière une image de tombeur. Yang Hyun-suk l'oblige à cesser ses fréquentations malsaines et s'occuper de Seung Hyun. Et si la raison de son image, c'était justement pour oublier qu'il ne faisait que penser à lui? GTOP ( Big Bang, Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seung Hyun )


**_Titre :_** _La bête mythique_

 ** _Personnages :_** _Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon), Choi Seung Hyun (TOP),_

 **Disclamers** ; Evidemment que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Résumé** : Jiyong se cache derrière une image de tombeur. Yang Hyun-suk l'oblige à cesser ses fréquentations malsaines et de s'occuper de Seung Hyun. Et si la raison de son image, c'était justement pour oublier qu'il ne faisait que penser à lui? GTOP

* * *

LA BÊTE MYTHIQUE

* * *

M'y voilà encore une fois. Attendant impatiemment que le président se montre le bout du nez pour m'informer de mon non respect de clause de contrat. Derrière les caméras, on se la joue facilement. Le président leur dit que nous n'avons pas de restreinte; un peu comme SM ou les autres compagnies. Mais il n'est pas mieux que les autres.

Pourtant, je suis pratiquement sa vache à lait. La raison de sa fortune. Je ne suis pas imbu de moi-même. Je travaille nuit et jour afin de réaliser des singles, des CDs tous aussi populaire. Je vais à des émissions de variétés pour plaire le public et les fans. C'est normal de vouloir décompresser quelques fois, non? Chacun à sa manière évidemment. Daesung et Taeyang s'entraînent comme des déchaînés. Seungri s'impose des horaires de malade pour oublier ses problèmes.

Seung Hyun….Revenons sur le sujet plus tard, d'accord?

Et puis il y a moi. Kwon Jiyong. Causeur de problèmes. Comme toujours.

Je me frotta le nez rapidement, sous l'effet du stress, observant autour de moi. Son bureau était grand. Immense.

J'entendis la porte derrière moi ouvrir. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de garder mon calme. Le président s'assit à son bureau, me faisant signe de faire de même. Cela ne représentait rien de bon. S'il voulait que je m'assoie, c'est que ce serait long.

Il prit quelques feuilles devant lui, les observant silencieusement. Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- _Ji-ah… Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?_

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant plus si je devais répondre ou non.

\- _Tu comprends que de jouer avec les paparazzis, c'est malsain?_

Un léger sourire apparu sur mon visage, me rappelant mes dernières aventures.

\- _Je comprends que tu as une image de tombeur à prouver… Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de te faire prendre en photo aussi souvent avec des femmes différentes?_

Mon sourire s'agrandit, amusé. J'observai tout de même le sol, craignant ses réprimandes.

\- _Et puis, je dois te rappeler les clauses de ton contrat?_

J'attendis un moment, afin de voir s'il avait d'autre chose à ajouter. Je me mordis les lèvres avant de parler, cherchant à utiliser les bons mots et ne dirent de sottises.

\- _Ani, sunbaenim. Je sais très bien que je ne peux être avec personne jusqu'à mes 30 ans. Vous savez que ces femmes ne sont que des amies, non?_

Je l'entendis soupirer. Il prit quelques feuilles, les lançant devant moi.

\- _Tu as de très bonnes amies, Jiyong._

Sur les photos, j'embrassais plusieurs femmes différentes. En fait, elles m'embrassaient. C'était la mince différence que je ne pouvais pas réellement expliquer. Même si j'essayais, ça ne mènerait à rien.

Je me pris le visage, essayant de cacher mon sourire.

\- _Je suis désolé Sunbaenim._

 _-Désolé? Je crois que ce sera suffisant cette fois?_

Mon sourire disparut.

J'observa le président un moment. Il semblait sérieux, le visage neutre.

\- _Jiyong. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te prends au fait. Je sais que c'est une portion difficile à accepter du contrat, mais la clause est la pour une raison. Les femmes, ça vous fait perdre la carte. Vous cesser de réfléchir quand elles sont près de vous._

Évidemment, qu'elles me faisaient perdre la carte. Et plusieurs soirs par semaine… Le président sembla remarquer mon amusement, puisqu'il se prit la tête.

\- _Jiyong. Si je te vois, qu'une seule fois, pris en photo avec une femme d'ici tes 30 ans… Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te punir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dans l'armée un peu plus tôt que prévue?_

Mon coeur s'arrêta.

\- _Sunbaenim, vous n'oseriez pas?_

\- _Jiyong, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "Tu n'as pas le droit de fréquenter une femme d'ici tes 30 ans". C'est simple. Ultra simple. Tes collègues n'ont pas autant de problème que toi… T'es le seul à agir de la sorte._

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Je sais très bien que je devrais faire mon service militaire bientôt. D'ici 2 ou 3 ans maximum. Mais de me dire comme ça qu'il allait m'y envoyer plus tôt que prévue pour une histoire de femme?

Je fini par me prendre la tête tout en soupirant. Je m'excusa de nouveau au président qui fini par me sourire malgré tout.

\- _Tu sais que je n'aime pas te bousculer comme ça…Ne?_

Je me releva, prêt à partir vers la salle de danse pour me défouler.

\- _Ji-ah, J'ai un service à te demander avant que tu partes._

\- _Oui?_

 _\- TOP fait présentement des nuits blanches pour écrire quelques chansons. Tu peux l'aider? J'ai aucun plaisir à le voir dépérir comme ça._

 _\- Ne…_

Je salua le président puis sorti de son bureau. Aider Seung Hyun? Pourquoi pas. Ça changerait mes idées. Et puis je devais devenir meilleur avec mes fréquentations… Beaucoup plus subtile…

Je marcha tranquillement vers la salle de danse, les mains dans les poches. La tête dans les nuages, je ne remarqua pas la femme qui venait de m'approcher. Elle déposa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- _Oppa…_

Ses yeux resplendissaient et demandaient mon attention. Je me mordis la lèvre sous son charme. Elle passa une main sous ses longs cheveux bruns tout en faisant bouger ses cils.

Ma main s'approcha mécaniquement de sa taille, me rapprochant d'elle. J'avais déjà goûté au fruit il y a quelques jours à peine. Elle était une stagiaire chez YG. Probablement ici pour quelques semaines encore.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'adorais la facilité que j'avais. La simplicité à laquelle ces femmes se présentaient sous mes mains. Évidemment, elle me rendaient tous passablement excité, mais sans plus. J'avais des yeux pour une autre personne. Mais je n'y portais pas attention.

J'entendis quelques pas derrière moi. Pensant au président, je la repoussai, prenant une bonne distance. Elle me regarda, dérangée.

\- _Oppa…_

 _\- Ash… Tais-toi, veux-tu?_

Mon ton fût beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'aurai voulu. Si bien qu'elle me frappa de sa main avant de partir. Je ricana, amusé par la situation.

Les pas s'approchèrent, je me retournai pour remarquer la personne à mes côtés.

\- _Tu les aimes violentes maintenant, Ji-ah?_

 _\- Ashh… Si c'était pas de toi j'aurais passé un beau moment._

Reprenant mes sens et étant plus à l'aise, je passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je venais de repousser une femme pour Seung Hyun. Quelle ironisme.

\- _Comme si c'était moi qui t'avais séparé d'elle. T'avais l'air plutôt amouraché quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle a pas aimé, j'imagine?_

Il ricana tout en marchant avec moi vers la salle de danse, un immense sourire au visage.

\- _Hyung… Le président ne veut plus me voir en photo avec des femmes… Il a même parlé de m'envoyer à l'armée plus tôt. Ashh…_

 _\- Il est plutôt intense… Mais il a pas tord. Depuis quelques mois, t'es assez intense côté fréquentation._

 _\- Yah… C'est pas parce que toi t'en profites pas que moi je peux pas le faire._

Seung Hyun se racla la gorge, n'ajoutant rien. J'ouvris la porte du studio de danse, le laissant passer devant moi. Il s'assit par terre près de la porte, déposant près de lui un cahier et un crayon. Je remarqua finalement son accoutrement et les cernes immenses sous ses yeux.

J'ouvris le système de son, mettant une chanson de notre dernier single "Sober". La musique retenti dans la pièce et je sautilla sur place un moment afin d'échauffer mes muscles.

\- _Hyung, pratique avec moi. Ça va te changer les idées, Ne?_

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- _J'ai pas envie._

 _\- Hyung. Tu sais très bien que tu devrais changer d'air. Viens._

 _\- T'es lourd… Tu sais que je déteste pratiquer._

 _\- Yah. C'est moi le leader. Tu viens ici. Maintenant._

Il se releva, un peu frustré, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Seung Hyun portait un immense pull noir et des pantalons de pyjama. Il était à son pire, c'était visible. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi? C'était une réponse que je préférais ne pas savoir pour l'instant.

Après une répétition de 3 chansons différentes, Seung Hyun s'écroula par terre, abandonnant. Je ricana à sa mollesse. J'arrêtai la musique, m'accroupissant à ses côtés.

 _\- Hyung, t'as déjà plus d'énergie?_

 _\- Arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas dormi depuis une décennie…_

Je ricana, amusé.

\- _Pourquoi t'es comme ça? Pourquoi tu te pousse jusqu'à ce que ton corps te lâche à ce point-là?_

Il soupira, se prenant la tête, l'air soudainement sérieux.

\- _Ji-ah.. Tu te rappelle il y a quelques années... La fois ou j'ai du aller à l'hôpital…?_

Mon sourire disparu rapidement. Très rapidement. Si je me rappelais de la fois ou Seung Hyun avait menacé de s'enlever la vie? Oui. C'était l'un des pire moment de mon existence. J'observa l'homme près de moi, ne disant rien. Il portait un sourire, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Amèrement triste.

\- _Ji.. Je… Je ne ferai pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide mais… Je ne vais pas bien du tout._

 _\- Hyung… Le président m'a dit que tu écrivais des chansons et que c'était pour ça que tu ne dormais pas… C'est ça, non?_

 _\- Ani.. Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler.. Je… Ash… J'ai juste besoin de temps… De compagnie, je crois._

Seung Hyun m'observa un moment sans rien dire. Mon coeur se resserra un moment à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir près de moi. Il était bien vrai que les gens qui souffraient le plus étaient les plus souriant. Seung Hyun en était l'exemple parfait.

\- _Hyung…._

Je m'approcha de lui, le prenant dans mes bras. Je déposa ma tête dans son cou, resserrant mon étreinte. Il ne dit rien, restant ainsi un moment. La tête toujours dans son cou, je fini par briser le silence.

\- _Hyung, tu sais que je tiens à toi, Ne?_

Je l'entendis ricaner. Sa voix était devenu roque. Un peu comme s'il avait la voix enrhumé. Un peu comme s'il avait versé quelques larmes.

\- _Ji-ah.. Merci d'être là._

Il cessa l'étreinte. Je me recula un peu. Seung Hyun essaya de camoufler ses larmes en les essuyant sur son pull. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire. Quoi faire. Pourquoi était-il ainsi? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé avant?

Je racla ma gorge, craignant que des larmes apparaissent sur mes joues à mon tour.

\- _Hyung, présentement, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ne? Tu veux dormir chez moi? J'ai une chambre d'ami ultra confo._

Il ricana, sachant très bien que c'était faux. C'était d'ailleurs un de mes moyens de séduction. J'invitais les femmes chez moi, leur promettant un lit et une pièce. Rendu chez moi, il n'y avait qu'un lit (le mien) ou le canapé. Le truc fonctionnait pratiquement toujours. Et celle qui ne voulait pas.. et bien ça n'aurait mené à rien de toute manière.

 _\- Ji-ah, je veux pas t'empêcher de dormir. Tu sais que ça n'ira pas mieux en une soirée._

 _\- Yah, c'était pas une proposition, Ne? Comme si j'allais te laisser retourner chez toi._

Il me regarda, amusé. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans ma demeure. Petite, oui, mais confortable. J'indiquai à Seung Hyun que j'allais me laver. Il était habitué à venir chez moi. Il n'y avait pas réellement de gêne entre nous deux et se sentait comme chez lui. En sortant de ma douche, je le retrouva, assis devant ma télé, tout en changeant les postes.

Il soupira, puis me remarqua. Ses cernes étaient épouvantables. Son état m'inquiétait, mais au moins il était avec moi. Deux films plus tard, mes yeux sommeillaient déjà. Il était déjà passé minuit et ma journée avait été longue. La fatigue commençait à gagner sur moi, mais je la combattais.

 _Seung Hyun sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il me poussa amicalement._

\- Ji-ah, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux. Je vais rester ici, Ne? Tu sais que je ne dormirai pas de toute façon.

\- Ani.. Je…

Je me frotta les yeux, essayant de rester réveiller.

 _\- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je vais rester avec toi, Ne?_

 _\- Aish.. Jiyong… Je ne disparaîtrai pas… T'es lamentable. Les cernes commencent à apparaître sous tes yeux._

Je le regarda, offusqué.

\- _Comme si tu étais mieux._

Je voulus ravaler mes mots dès que je les ai dit. J'ai cette stupide idée de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. Seung Hyun me fixa un moment, puis s'esclaffa de rire.

Je me pris la tête, étrangement gêné.

\- _Yah.. désolé…_

Seung hyun ricana de nouveau puis déposa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- _Ji-ah, ça va. Je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine, Ne?_

 _\- Hm…_

Je bailla, puis me frotta les yeux de nouveau.

\- _Un autre film?_

Je pris la télécommande, choisissant un film sur la télévision payante. Seung Hyun déposa sa main sur la mienne, me faisant baisser la télécommande.

\- _Va dormir, Ne?_

C'était peut-être la fatigue. Sûrement la fatigue qui me fit parler. J'ai toujours eu de la misère à retenir mes émotions et mes paroles lorsque j'étais en manque de sommeil.

 _\- Ani… Hyung… Je veux pas te perdre._

Seung Hyun ne dit rien un moment, soupirant.

\- _Tu… Tu veux venir avec moi?_

Mes joue s'enflammèrent à mon étonnement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi gêné tout d'un coup à lui proposer de venir dormir? La fatigue probablement.

\- _Dans ta chambre?_

Je releva mon sourcil, faisant signe que oui.

\- _Dans mon lit._

L'homme à mes côtés me fixa un moment, sérieux. La bouche entre ouverte, il ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire.

Il n'y avait rien de spécial à dormir dans le même lit. Nous l'avions fait souvent en tournée. Et puis mon lit était gigantesque… Et puis, ça me permettrait d'être près de lui.

Je le remarqua déglutir. Puis fixer le sol.

\- _N… Ne._

Je me releva machinalement, me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Seung Hyun ferma les lumières sur le chemin. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je restai la lumière fermée. J'enlevai mon chandail et mes pantalons, restant en sous-vêtement. Je pris le côté gauche du lit, puisque je savait que Seung Hyun préférais l'autre.

J'allais avoir de la difficulté à rester réveillé. J'en était certain.

Je senti Seung Hyun s'installer à mes cotés, sans dire un mot.

Mon cerveau pensait à mille chose, sur le point de s'endormir. C'était pratiquement impossible de ne pas sommeiller.. Le lit était tellement confo…

\- _Ji-ah.._

La voix rauque de Seung Hyun me réveilla un peu.

\- _Hm?_

\- _Je suis désolé d'avoir à te faire sentir ainsi. Je… Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler._

\- _Ash… T'es lourd… Hyung, je tiens à toi, Ne? Tu crois vraiment que je t'abandonnerai lorsque tu en as besoin? Viens ici._

Sans trop réfléchir, la tète à moitié endormi, je déposai mes mains autour de Seung Hyun. Je fut surpris du contact avec sa peau. Seung Hyun n'avait pas de chandail? C'était nouveau. Je le sentis frissonner.

Je déposa ma tête face à la sienne. Ses yeux reluisaient à travers la noirceur de la nuit.

 _\- Hyung… Tu veux me dire ce que tu as?_

Il referma les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

\- _Je… Je me bats contre moi-même. Je réfléchis trop. J'analyse tout plusieurs fois…_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Ça t'arrive de… tout requestionner?_

 _\- Tout?_

 _\- Hm… Ton but. Le pourquoi. Le comment. Les erreurs que tu as fais…_

 _\- Hm… Ça peut m'arriver oui…_

Il resta silencieux un moment. Mes idées vagabondèrent. Je pensai aux choses que je regrettai vraiment. Ces choses qui me restait parfois réveiller le soir. Ces décisions idiotes faites sur un coup de tête. Cette soirée ou j'avais retrouvé Seung Hyun chez lui, inconscient…

Je détestais repenser à ce moment. Plus que tout au monde. J'essayais de le cacher, mais j'avais réellement eu peur de le perdre à ce moment. Les conséquences auraient été catastrophiques… Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais resté à faire le même boulot.

\- _Tu sais… Je t'ai jamais dit… C'est pas à cause d'elle que j'étais comme ça…. En fait, pas.. réellement à cause d'elle._

 _\- Hm?_

Je repris un peu conscience, me réveillant de mes pensées. Lorsque j'avais retrouvé Seung Hyun dans son appartement, inconscient, saoul, j'en avais conclu que c'était une peine d'amour. Nous savions tous qu'il fréquentait Krystal, membre du groupe f(x) à ce moment. Ou du moins, nous pensions. Puisqu'il ne nous à jamais rien confirmé. C'est Daesung qui l'avait vu une journée en sa compagnie. Il nous a ensuite dit qu'ils semblaient proches. Je l'avais apporté à l'hôpital, essayant de fuir les paparrazzis.

À son réveille, j'avais demandé à Seung Hyun ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête pour être aussi idiot. Je me rappelle avoir été dur avec lui. Ne pas avoir été apte à retenir mes larmes et mes émotions. J'étais angoissé à l'idée de le perdre. Frustré de son agissement.

J'entendis Seung Hyun ricaner étrangement à mes côtés.

\- _C'est trop compliqué… Je sais pas comment t'expliquer sans avoir l'air fou._

\- _Yah… Je t'écoute Hyung._

Je déposa l'une de mes mains sur son torse. il frémit. Je sentis son coeur battre plus rapidement un peu, ce qui me fit sourire étrangement. Je soupira, combattant toujours ma fatigue. Il devait être maintenant près d'une heure trente. J'avais de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui était vrai ou ce qui était un rêve.

\- _Ji-ah… Je… Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, tu sais?_

 _\- Hm… ?_

 _\- Je… J'étais déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui me faisait perdre la carte. Sans que je le choisisse._

 _\- Oh… Mais… hyung…_

Je me racla la gorge.

 _\- Je comprends quand même pas pourquoi t'as été aussi stupide…_

Seung Hyun ricana de nouveau.

\- _Je mérite tout ce que tu m'as dis à l'hôpital… Tout ce que tu peux me dire ici aussi. J'ai été stupide et lâche… J'ai fait le choix d'ignorer. Mais je… Je ne suis plus capable de me mentir Jiyong._

\- _Hm… Alors tu es amoureux d'une autre femme? C'est ça qui te rend ainsi? Pourquoi t'es aussi idiot. T'as qu'a lui dire… Arrête de jouer avec ta santé et ma santé mentale…_

Il redevint silencieux. Je soupira. Mes idées vagabondèrent de nouveau. Toutes ces soirées que j'avais passé avec Seung Hyun. Ces soirées de tournée ou nous avions dormi ensemble dans le même lit. Ces soirées étaient confortable. Il n'était pas parfait, oh loin de là. Pourtant, j'appréciais tellement sa proximité. Je n'osais pas me l'avouer, mais il devait être ce qui à de plus près d'un âme soeur. Je ricana à l'idée. Comme si c'était possible.

\- _C'est pas si simple Ji-ah. Je veux pas briser ce que j'ai déjà. J'ai peur de parler et détruire mon amitié._

\- _Hm.._

Je referma mes yeux de nouveau. Je comprenais ce qu'il disait. Si je me l'avouais, j'avais le même problème. J'aimais quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Quelqu'un que je ne devais pas aimer. Quelqu'un qui me rendait fou. Quelqu'un que je prenais souvent sous mon aile, que j'aimais bien m'occuper. Et ces temps-ci, c'était pire que jamais. Ironiquement, je pouvais avoir n'importe qui. Toutes les femmes, et même quelques hommes a vrai dire, était à mes genoux. Une seule personne à toujours résisté à mes avances. Cette personne était un fruit défendu. Et je devais me retenir. De peur de créer des froids. De peur de créer des problèmes à notre amitié. À travers notre travail.

\- _Je te comprends Hyung. J'ai le même problème._

Je le senti soupirer, ma main toujours sur son torse. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur la mienne, à ma surprise. Il enlaça ses doigts à travers les miens. Je ne bougea plus, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Je retenu mon souffle un moment, puis fini par me relaxer après quelques minutes ainsi. Seung Hyun resta silencieux. Je feint ma somnolence.

\- _Ji-ah… Est-ce que... Tu en vaux la peine?_

Mon coeur arrêta un moment. Je sentis celui de Seung Hyun accélérer.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait? Je ne répondis rien, apeuré et un peu troublé en même temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le sentis bouger un peu, se replaçant sur le lit.

\- _Ji-ah… tu dors?_

Est-ce que je devais parler? Ou me taire à jamais? Est-ce que ma tête me faisait des tours? Ou est-ce que mon coeur entendait que ce qu'il voulait? J'avais peur. Peur d'avoir mal compris. Peur d'être excité pour rien. Je décida de ne rien dire. Effrayé de la tournure de la discussion. Effrayé par ce que ma tête entendait.

Je ne réussis à fermer l'oeil de la nuit par la suite et je sentais que Seung Hyun était dans la même situation. Je bougea tout de même quelques fois, essayant de me départir du contact avec mon meilleur ami. Ce contact qui me rendait mal à l'aise.

Vers 4h00, je senti Seung Hyun se lever. Je l'observa dans la noirceur sortir de ma pièce. Je soupira. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Je ne savais plus comment agir. J'étais extrêmement fatigué, mais incapable de fermer l'oeil en même temps. Seung Hyun allait me rendre fou.

Je me releva silencieusement. Je me dirigea vers le salon. J'observa Seung Hyun, assis sur le sofa, regardant son cellulaire. Je soupira, heureux de le voir encore chez moi. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre de nouveau, essayant de m'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil me réveilla. Je grogna, exténué. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucunement dormi. Mon corps était fatigué. J'observa mon alarme; 5h00. Pas étonnant que j'aille cette impression… Je soupira puis me leva mollement. Après m'avoir lavé, je traîna mes pieds jusqu'au salon ou je pensais trouver Seung Hyun. Qui n'y était pas.

Mon coeur se resserra.

\- _Hyung?_

Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant où il avait bien pu aller. Je regarda dans toutes mes pièces sans signe de lui. Je le maudis intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de me rendre fou? Je pris finalement mon cellulaire afin de l'appeler. Je remarqua un texto de sa part.

 _(Seung Hyun) Je suis parti marcher dans le voisinage. Je n'étais pas apte à dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ne? Je vais aller chez moi par la suite. Je ne ferai rien de stupide._

\- _Aishhh…_

Quel idiot il pouvait être. Pourquoi il était parti sans venir me voir?

J'essaya de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Ce qui alimenta mon stresse. Je fini par le texte tout en le maudissant.

 _(Jiyong) Yah! T'es où? T'es mieux de m'appeler très bientôt… !_

Je me pris la tête. Enfilant mes chaussures rapidement et mettant des vêtements de base, j'accourus à l'extérieur. Considérant que je l'avais vu i peine une heure, il ne devait pas être très loin, non? Ou du moins, il allait être chez lui.

Je courus les rues avoisinantes, à la recherche de l'homme le plus stupide au monde. Celui qui réussissait à me rendre malade d'inquiétude, celui qui réussissait à faire battre mon coeur, celui que je détestais autant que je pouvais désirer.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, mon cellulaire vibra. Remarquant l'appelant (Seung Hyun) je soupira, prenant un instant avant de répondre. J'étais à bout de souffle, n'ayant prit aucun arrêt pendant ma recherche.

\- _T'as pas idée…. de ce que tu viens de me faire vivre…_

\- _Hm… Je suis désolé Ji-ah….. Hm…_

Je l'entendis ricaner étrangement. J'essaya de reprendre mon souffle tout en l'écoutant. J'entendais des bruits autour de Seung-Hyun. Comme s'il était avec plusieurs personnes. De la musique.

\- _Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi tu me rends digue? Aigo…. tu veux me rendre fou, c'est ça?_

Il ricana de plus belle.

\- _C'est moi qui l'est Ji. Je…. Je sais plus comment pouvoir dormir tu vois… Alors je… J'ai penser venir et euh…. Hm…_

\- _Hyung, t'es où?_

\- _Hm… à un endroit ou je me plais bien._

J'entendis quelqu'un aborder Seung Hyun. Quelques bruits. Quelques rires.

\- _Tu… Tu peux venir si tu veux… Ou pas…. Ou pas ouais… Non ne vient pas… Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ici, Ne?_

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ce que je voulais l'étouffer présentement. Il me rendait fou. Et il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

\- _YAH! Dis moi où tu es, maintenant. J'en ai assez de ton attitude. Tu vois pas que je m'inquiète pour toi?_

\- _Hm… Tu…. Tu ne devrais pas Ji-ah… Je suis entre bonne main ici.. Je…. Aigoo…_

Je l'entendis ricaner. Une autre voix d'homme parla à Seung Hyun, qui ria une nouvelle fois. Quelques bruits étranges.

\- _Hyung… Écoute.. J'en ai assez, Ne? Sois tu me dis ou tu es, sois tu y reste. Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne tiens pas toi. J'essaie de prendre soins de toi et tout ce que tu fais c'est jouer à la cachette et te sauver. Sérieusement._

\- _Yayayayayayya…. Soit pas comme ça… J'ai juste… bu un tout petit peu…. et je… je suis bien ici dans ce bar…. Tu… Tu savais qu'il y avait des bars comme ça près de chez toi? Je… C'est une surprise… Hm…. Ji-ah… Aish…. Si tu me voyais… Je suis lamentable…_

Il ricana de nouveau.

\- _Et si les gens me voyaient… Aigooo…_

Je me pris la tête, frustré.

\- _Hyung, tu me dis ou je raccroche?_

\- _T'es si dur…. T'es sur que tu veux venir? C'est pas… Un endroit idéale pour rencontrer des femmes tu sais._

\- _Je m'en fou… Dis moi seulement ou tu es pour que je puisse venir te chercher…_

\- _Hm… Je vais te texter l'adresse Ne?_

Je raccrocha, toujours aussi frustré contre lui. Ma respiration allait mieux, heureusement. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de courir pour retrouver Seung Hyun dans un bar… Lui et l'alcool.. C'était jamais bon ménage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçu son texto. Il était à quelques rues plus loin, non loin d'un quartier un peu plus huppé. Je marcha lentement en sa direction, me disant qu'il méritait bien de m'attendre.

Je trouva finalement la place. Lugubre, tout petit. Sans vraiment d'enseigne. En fait, je n'étais même pas certain que c'était un bar. Ça semblait plutôt être l'appartement de quelqu'un. D'un homme dans la trentaine et de ses amis. Ou quelque chose du genre.

Je retrouva Seung Hyun, la tête sur sa table, deux bouteilles vides à ses côtés. Je m'assis lourdement à ses côtés.

Il releva la tête. Ses joues étaient rouges vifs d'alcool. Ses cernes étaient affreuses. Je me pris la tête, ne sachant comment réagir à son attitude.

\- _Hyung.. T'as quel âge? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?_

\- _Ji…. je me sens mieux… comme ça… Ne?_

\- _Mieux? J'ai hâte de te voir dégriser._

Il cligna ses yeux un moment. Puis souria sous l'effet avancé de l'alcool. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur mes cheveux. Je figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? C'était quelque chose de me toucher chez moi, mais dans un bar?

\- _H-hyung… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

\- _Hm… Je… J'apprécie._

Mon visage tourna rouge pivoine. Je déplaça sa main loin de mon visage, regardant autour de nous si quelqu'un nous regardait. Il était vrai que l'heure était très avancé. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne au bar. Seulement quelques hommes discutant ensemble amusés.

\- _Yah, il est tellement tard qu'il n'y a même plus de femmes à ramener Hyung. Tu vois à quel point il est tard? Tu viens, on va…_

\- _Ji-ah… T'as pas remarqué?_

\- _Hm?_

Il ricana. Ses joues ayant une teinte un peu plus rouge.

\- _C'est pas parce qu'il est tard qu'il n'y a pas de femmes. C'est simplement qu'elles ne sont pas… les bienvenue._

\- _Quoi?_

\- _Aishh…. C'est un bar gay, Jiyong._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que Seung Hyun faisait ici? Qu'est-ce que moi, je faisais ici?

\- _Relaxe… Personne ne va te manger._

Il ricana.

\- _Et puis moi je détestes pas… Les gens sont sympas._

Je cligna des yeux.

\- _J'ai que des compliments depuis que… je suis arrivé tout à l'heure.. hm…_

Il souria, niait. J'avais envie de le frapper. Il faisait exprès ou quoi? Moi qui n'osait pas lui avouer comment je me sentais avec lui justement parce que l'idée d'être avec un homme est en général tabou. Avoir sut qu'il était ainsi, je lui en aurait parlé… Peut-être… Peut-être pas.

Je remarqua qu'il se mordit la lèvre un moment, tout en me fixant.

\- _Yah, pourquoi t'as cet air-là tout d'un coup?_

Mes joues rougirent. Aishh… Je devais essayer de contrôler mes émotions. Les gens peuvent me lire comme un livre ouvert. C'était évident que ça me dérangeait que d'autres hommes le complimente et que moi je ne puisse pas. Je me contenta de relever mes sourcils, faignant l'incompréhension.

Seung Hyun porta un nouveau verre d'alcool à sa bouche puis soupira.

\- _Aishhh….. C'est… C'est… Ouais… C'est ça la vie… L'alcool et… et puis la tranquillité… et puis… Et puis Jiyong-gi…. Et puis…_

Il arrêta de parler, fixant le vide.

\- _Hyung?_

Il me regarda un moment, puis fondit en larme. Je me pris la tête. C'était le pire état de Seung Hyun lorsqu'il était saoul. Parfois, il se mettait à rire d'un rien. Parfois il faisait le pitre. Parfois il pleurait pour rien. L'alcool rend dingue et fait disparaître toute inhibition. Il devient un enfant qui ne sait pas quand arrêter de parler. Ça à des poins très négatifs… mais… en même temps positifs. C'est un bon moment pour lui poser des questions qu'il ne veut normalement pas répondre. Souvent, il ne se rappelle plus de rien le lendemain.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si je pouvais lui poser des questions. Après tout, je n'abusais pas de sa confiance ni de son état… On ne faisait que discuter, non?

\- _H.. Hyung?_

\- _Jiyong-gi…. Je suis désolé je…. Aish…_

Il essuya quelques larmes, essayant de reprendre contrôle de lui-même. Je savais très bien qu'il ne réussirait pas avant d'avoir dégrisé. Je le connais depuis trop longtemps.

\- _Hyung… Pourquoi t'as bu à ce point-là? T'es pas croyable.. Tu sais que ne tolère pas l'alcool…_

\- _Je….. Je voulais oublier…. J'ai… J'ai honte Ji-ah… Je… Je me sens mieux comme ça, Ne?_

\- _T'as honte de quoi? T'es un homme merveilleux, Ne? Cesse de douter de toi._

Il m'observa un moment, les yeux rougis, sans rien dire. Il se mordit la lèvre, observant au loin, puis se décida à me répondre.

\- _J'aime… J'aime quelqu'un Ji-ah… Je sais pas comment lui dire, ne?_

\- _Ouais, tu m'en as parlé tout à l'heure, tu t'en rappelles?_

 _\- N-ne… Je… J'ai tellement honte… J'ai tellement peur… Je…_

Il ricana amèrement.

\- _Ji-ah.. Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

\- _Hyung, tu sais que je resterai toujours avec toi, peut importe, Ne?_

Et puis pourquoi il disait ça de toute façon? C'est pas parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre que je partirais…

Il se prit le visage, rouge d'alcool. Il fixa la table un moment

\- _On devrait rentrer à la maison, Ne? Je… Je suis dans un état lamentable.. Je… Tu dois avoir honte de moi…. Je…_

\- _Aish, calme toi. Malgré la fatigue, je suis bien avec toi ici. En fait je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est ici, mais bon… En autant que je saches que tu es bien, c'est ce qui m'importe._

 _\- Ji-ah… Si tu savais. Si tu savais la vérité tu… Tu ne serais pas avec moi ici.._

Je soupira, ennuyé. Il se répétait sans me dire l'important. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait?

\- _Hyung. Quelle est la vérité? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu es gêné et dans un tel état._

Il ricana, puis mit une main devant sa bouche pour me parler discrètement.

\- _Je… Je suis comme eux._

Je l'observa sans savoir quoi dire. Il me fixa, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

\- _Tu… Tu aimes les hommes ?_

\- _Je….._

Il prit un moment à répondre, mais fini par s'assumer.

\- _Ne.._

 _-_ _Oh…_

Il me regarda, se demandant quel serait ma réaction. Je me le demanda également. Dois-je être heureux? Heureux de pouvoir croire que je pourrais peut-être pouvoir le courtiser un jour? Ou malheureux de savoir que dorénavant, l'entièreté de la Terre était mon rival pour être près de lui? J'avais déjà de la difficulté à avoir son attention lorsque je le croyais aux femmes, si en plus on doit ajouter les hommes, je n'étais pas gagnant du tout.

Je fini tout de même par lui sourire amicalement.

\- _Bienvenue dans le club, hyung._

Il referma les yeux, apaisé.

\- _Aishh.. Je peux pas croire que je te l'ai dis… Je… Quoi? Bienvenue dans le club?_

Oh. J'en avais peut-être trop dit moi aussi. Je me mordis la lèvre, le regardant, amusé. Après tout, il ne se rappellerait plus de rien demain, non?

Je ria, amusé par sa réaction. Il semblait sérieusement surpris. Pourtant, je n'étais pas réellement cachottier pour ce qui était de mes fréquentations. Je partais souvent le soir avec plusieurs personnes - hommes ou femmes.

\- _Yah, je suis un homme difficile à combler, tu sais?_

Il cligna des yeux puis ria à son tour.

\- _Et moi qui avait peur de te… te le dire. Je… Aish, je suis stupide, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte.._

Je lui souria, amusé. Ce que j'étais content qu'il oublie tout lorsqu'il dégriserait. Ça rendait tout tellement plus simple. Tout tellement moins dangereux.

Je me risqua, doutant un peu du chemin à emprunter.

\- _Alors… hm… Est-ce que… la personne que tu aime…. est un homme?_

Seung Hyun se frotta la nuque, observant le sol.

\- _Ne…_

\- _Hyung, tu aurais du m'en parler avant. J'aurais pu t'aider avec tes problèmes Ne? Ou du moins j'aurais pu t'aider à décompresser et te dé-stresser._

\- _Hm…_

Ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux furtifs.

\- _Est-ce que je le connais?_

Il me fixa un moment, puis fixa le sol.

\- _Je… Je…. J…. P-peut-être._

Je lui souria, mais mon intérieur brûlait peu à peu sous le stresse. Je me demande s'il remarque mes yeux meurtries ou mon sourire qui devient de plus en plus faux.

Je décida donc de changer de sujet, craignant une réaction non voulue de ma part.

\- _Ne… Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, dis moi le d'accord_

\- _Hm…. N-ne…_

\- _Tu penses pouvoir dormir maintenant que tu ne tiens plus sur deux pieds?_

 _-_ _Aishh…. Tu sais que je passe la plus longue partie de mes nuits à-à fixer le … le ciel. Je… Ça fait plus de 4 jours que je n'ai…. pas dormi. Je… Je suis telle-tellement fatigué Ji-ah… Je… Je ne sais plus com… comment…_

Je déposa ma main sur son front, bougeant quelques cheveux furtifs de sa chevelure. Je me surpris à y bouger mon pouce, flattant doucement son cuir cheveux. Seung Hyun ne réagit pas réellement. Il ferma ses yeux doucement, un léger sourire au visage.

\- _Hm…_

Je descendis ma main sous son menton, contournant ses formes. Il ouvrit ses yeux, fatigués, cernés.

\- _Yah… Viens dormir, ne? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Si ça peut t'aider, je vais te laisser mon lit. Tu va être confortable, Ne?_

 _\- Hm… Tu… Tu peux me…. me bercer?_

 _Je_ cligna des yeux, surpris, puis amusé.

\- _Ne. Avec plaisir._

Je lui souris, il soupira. Il essaya de se relever mais l'alcool dans son système avait pris possession de sa motricité. Il était pire qu'un enfant, ne pouvant se tenir debout. Je déposa son bras sur mon épaule, prenant la moitié de son poids et l'aida à se diriger jusqu'à ma demeure de nouveau.

L'alcool à un effet vicieux. Souvent, lorsqu'on boit en restant assis, on peut atteindre un certain niveau sans réellement ressentir les effets. Par contre, dès que vous vous levez…. Prenez garde.

La marche fût extrêmement longue et pénible. Seung Hyun zigzaguait, ne sachant mettre deux pieds l'un devant l'autre.

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi, déposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne détestais pas le contact, mais mon dieu qu'il était lourd…

\- _Yah… tiens toi un peu, veux-tu?_

\- _Hm…. Ji-ah… Ça… ça ne te dérange pas… Ne? Hmmmm?_

Je souffla. Ça devait faire trois fois qu'il me posait la même question.

\- _Non Hyung. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je te l'ai dis que je t'aimerai toujours même si tu aimais les hommes._

Je l'entendis ricaner.

\- _Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu as… dit?_

\- _Aishh… Hyung t'es lourd…. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimerais toujours, malgré tout, ne?_

Il ricana de nouveau. Il était pire qu'un enfant. Je l'observa rapidement, remarquant que son visage était rouge d'alcool. Il n'avait plus de sens, c'est pas étonnant qu'il redisait toujours les même choses.

\- _Hyung, promets moi de ne plus boire autant… Ça ne peut pas être bon pour ton foie._

\- _Ani… C'est bon pour.. pour être avec Jiyong-gi …. Je… Je peux être avec lui… et je… Hmm…_

Il cessa de bouger, se concentrant sur le sol.

\- _Hyung, tu va être malade?_

Il releva son visage vers moi, m'observa silencieusement. Il s'approcha de moi, déposant ses mains sur les côtés de mon visage. Le contact me surpris, me fit frissonner. Mes joues rougies et mes jambes devinrent ultra molles.

Il s'approcha de moi, les yeux ouverts, sérieusement. Son visage était à quelques centimètre seulement du miens. Ses lèvres affreusement proches des miennes. Mon coeur faisait la course. Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que mes lèvres étaient aussi sèches. Je ferma mes yeux ne pouvant plus réfléchir.

Je retenu mon souffle, espérant. Espérant que le contact se fasse. Pour une raison ou une autre. Ce que j'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon torse devenait chaud sous l'envie.

Je sentis son nez toucher brièvement le mien, puis il se départi de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, surpris, à bout de souffle.

Il avait un immense sourire sur son visage, enfantin. Je n'avais aucun mot. Toutes pensées avaient disparus de mon cerveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était arrêté si près du but? Pourquoi est-ce que mon coeur ne voulait pas s'arrêter de courir?

Je fini par soupirer. Seung Hyun me prit la main marchant vers ma maison. Je pris plusieurs minutes à reprendre une respiration normale. Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte? Il allait me rendre fou…

J'installa Seung Hyun dans mon lit à sa demande. Ses yeux ultras cernés semblaient vouloir se fermer. Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir enfin dormir?

Je déposa les couvertures sur son torse, lui flattant doucement les cheveux. Il souria, semblant amusé.

\- _Dors bien Hyung, Ne? Je vais être dans le salon. Dors aussi longtemps que tu le veux, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue chez_ moi.

\- _Hm…_

Il ferma ses yeux, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Je me recula un peu, me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Seung Hyun attrapa rapidement mon bras, me retenant.

\- _Ji-Ji-ah.. Je… Je peux avoir un b-baiser?_

Mon coeur s'arrêta de nouveau. Je ne bougea pas, ne sachant quoi faire.

\- _J..Je…._

 _\- … Sur le front? Comme ma… ma mère faisait avant.. Ça m'aidait à dormir… S'il te plait? Hm?_

Je soupira. Il allait me rendre fou.

Je m'approcha une nouvelle fois, déposant mes lèvres sur son front. Le contact était étrange, créant des papillons dans mon ventre. Je ferma les yeux, appréciant tout de même le contact. Je me releva par la suite, observant Seung Hyun, souriant, s'endormant doucement.

Je ferma la lumière derrière moi, puis me dirigea vers le salon. Ma nuit avait été ultra courte, j'en profita donc pour faire la même chose que Seung Hyun. Dormir, sur mon divan.

Je fini par me réveiller vers midi, beaucoup plus en forme. J'avais réussi à rattraper au mieux mon sommeil. Je me frotta les yeux, ouvrant les rideaux. La température s'était empirer depuis ce matin. De grosses gouttes tombaient du ciel, rendant l'atmosphère terne et macabre. Je soupira. J'avais tout de même une journée à accomplir, malgré tout.

Je pris quelques minutes pour aller regarder dans ma chambre. Seung Hyun y était toujours, endormi paisiblement. Il avait besoin de rattraper ses nuits blanches des dernières journées. Je referma la porte silencieusement, me dirigeant vers ma salle de travail.

Je passa quelques heures à composer des rythmes, essayer d'inscrire des paroles. Je travaillais présentement sur notre prochain album, qui devait sortir à l'été. Nous avions encore plusieurs mois devant nous, mais je détestais faire le travail à la dernière minute. Et puis, entre vous et moi, je suis un peu work-alcoolic.

Vers 19h00, je me décida à aller réveiller Seung Hyun. C'était bien qu'il puisse dormir, mais son corps avait également besoin de se nourrir. Je fis un riz aux légumes, puis le mis dans le réchaud. J'aurai quelque chose à lui donner s'il est grognon.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, constatant que Seung Hyun était réveillé, son cellulaire à la main, assis sur mon lit, concentré.

Il sembla surpris de me voir, faisant un soubresaut. Il s'empressa de fermer son cellulaire, le mettant derrière lui.

Je me gratta la nuque, intrigué, mais ne voulant le brusquer s'il ne voulait me dire ce qu'il faisait. Ses joues étaient rougies, son regard fuyant. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne poser de questions. Ses cernes s'étaient atténuées, mais il avait toujours un air fatigué.

\- _Hyung, j'ai préparer à souper, tu veux venir?_

\- _Hm… Ne…. Merci Hyung. Dis-tu… Tu as des médicaments pour le mal de tête?_

Sa voix était roque, tel un lendemain de veille. Je lui apporta rapidement le médicament qu'il ingurgita en quelques secondes. Bien évidemment qu'il allait avoir un mal de crâne avec ce qu'il avait bu ce matin. Pauvre idiot.

Seung Hyun mangea lentement mais gloutonnement. Il prit une deuxième assiette qu'il termina également. Il me remercia par la suite, me disant qu'il devait retourner chez lui. Je lui demanda s'il voulait être raccompagné, mais il refusa, un air gêné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais seul dans mon appartement. Un sentiment étrange au coeur. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup plus que je croyais de lui. Je m'y étais attaché beaucoup plus que supposé. Il était supposé être un homme attirant puisqu'il était inaccessible. Mais les dernières 24 heures m'avaient ouvert les yeux. J'aimais Seung Hyun. En entier, pas seulement physiquement.

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant comment réagir à la constatation. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire? Rien. Seung Hyun n'était visiblement pas intéressé par moi.

La semaine passa sans que je l'aperçoive. Il ne répondait plus à mes textos. Mes collègues me disant à chaque fois que j'arrivais au studio qu'il venait de partir ou qu'il ne venait pas cette journée. Après 10 jours, je n'en pouvais plus. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il m'ignore? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte?

Je ressorti mon cellulaire, rageant intérieurement une nouvelle fois. Je remarqua le monologue que j'avais avec lui depuis cette journée. J'écris mon message, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. S'il pouvait seulement me répondre… M'expliquer… Est-ce que c'était en lien avec ce qu'il faisait avec son cellulaire lorsque je l'ai réveillé? Est-ce qu'il se rappelait de la soirée et qu'il avait honte?

 _(Jiyong) Hey, pourquoi tu me fais la gueule? C'est la dernière fois que je m'occupe de toi si tu agis comme ça par la suite… Réponds moi ASAP Choi Seung_ _Hyun._

Il me rendait dingue. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. J'en était à faire des cauchemars à cause de lui. Je déposa mon cellulaire, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part. Je pris une douche puis m'installa devant mon ordinateur portable, feuilletant le web.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon cellulaire vibra, ce qui me fit sursauter.

 _(Seung Hyun) Je suis désolé Ji. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferai rien de stupide. Je remets simplement mes idées en_ _ordre._

Je fixa sa réponse de longue minute. Mon sang bouillonnait.

 _(Jiyong) Pourquoi tu m'ignores juste moi? Dae et Seungri m'ont dis qu'ils t'ont vu au studio. Tu fais exprès?_

La colère monta tranquillement en moi. C'était injuste. Je voulais le voir. Je voulais savoir s'il allait réellement bien. Je voulais… pouvoir être près de lui. Je m'ennuyais de lui….

 _(Seung Hyun) Eux me disent que tu as mauvaise mine ces temps-ci. Je préfère prendre mes distances, araso? Je ne veux pas te causer de problème._

Je soupira, frustré. Alors c'est vrai. Il faisait exprès de venir à des moments où je n'étais pas

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu semblais apprécier ma proximité l'autre jour. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes tes distances. Je veux partager tes problèmes. S'il te plaît Hyung, j'ai besoin de toi".

Évidemment, je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire ceci par texto...Ni en personne pour le moment. Je me contenta de répondre un simple:

 _(Jiyong) OK._

Je jeta mon cellulaire sur mon divan, préférant l'oublier pour le moment.

Les jours passèrent, la situation ne changea pas. J'essaya d'arriver plus tôt au studio, mais j'avais réellement aucun moyen de le voir. L'une des seules fois ou je l'ai croisé, il a baissé les yeux, quittant la pièce sous un prétexte idiot.

Young-bae m'approcha une journée, me voyant dépérir.

\- _Ji, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi … et Seung Hyun? Vous vous êtes chamaillés?_

\- _Aish… si seulement. Je ne sais plus rien. Honnêtement, je suis perdu._

\- _En autant que ça ne cause pas de problème à notre come-back, j'ai pas de problème. Mais prends soins de toi un peu, veux-tu? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es rasé?_

Je ria, me touchant la barbe. La vrai question était quand était la dernière fois que je m'étais regardé dans un miroir? Une éternité. Je n'osais pas affronter mon regard. J'avais honte de mes sentiments. Non pas ceux envers Seung Hyun. Je n'avais aucun problème à aimer un homme. Mais l'envie. L'envie de le posséder. L'envie de l'avoir que pour moi. C'était malsain. Surtout si ce n'était pas réciproque. Je ne rappelle pas avoir eu ce genre de sentiment dans ma vie. Et ça me faisait peur.

\- _Hm… Ouais.. Je m'en occupe cette semaine… ou un jour ou l'autre. Araso?_

J'aurais pensé qu'avec les jours sans sa présence, mes sentiments auraient diminués. qu'ils se seraient atténués. C'était pire de jour en jour. Mon coeur voulait hurler. Mon estomac se retournait à chaque minutes. Seung Hyun m'avait lancé un sort et j'étais pris au dépourvu. Quel idiot j'étais de m'être mis dans ce pétrin. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien d'autre que de souffrir en silence.

Les soirées devenaient longues et moroses. Je découvris à mon tour un ami longuement oublié. L'alcool. Ironiquement, j'avais dis à Seung Hyun quelques semaines plus tôt d'y faire attention. Mais à quoi bon. Le breuvage m'aidait à garder le cap et à ne pas réfléchir. Et puis j'en avais pas réellement besoin de beaucoup. Mon état exténué ne m'aidant pas, il me faisait souvent qu'une seule ou deux bière et puis Oups, j'étais parti.

Couché sur un banc près de ma maison, la tête caché dans mon veston. Mes joues me réchauffaient le visage et j'appréciais le vent froid sur mon corps. J'avais encore une fois un peu trop bu, et j'avais un peu de difficulté à revenir chez moi. Dès que je faisais quelques pas, je tombais pas terre, ricanant seul.

Je devenais un peu parano saoul. J'avais l'impression que tous et toutes voulaient m'attaquer ou voulait un morceau de moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais je suis comme ça.

C'est la raison pourquoi je cachais mon visage présentement. C'est la raison pourquoi j'étais habillé de la sorte. Pour me fondre dans le paysage.

Mes yeux fermèrent quelques secondes… ou peut-être quelques minutes. Qui sait?

Je les réouvrit, découvrant une ombre à mes côtés. Seul mes yeux étaient visible, mais je craignais tout de même que la personne ne me reconnaisse. Je ne dis rien, prétextant l'ennuie.

J'entendis l'ombre à mes côtés soupirer. C'était un homme. Je frissonna, me cachant un peu plus le visage.

Après quelques minutes, ou était-ce quelque seconde? J'avais perdu le fil du temps… Donc, j'essaya de me relever, à quelques rues seulement de ma destination. L'effort fut soutenu. Une fois sur mes pieds, Je sentis quelques choses me retenir le bras. Je me retourna vers la raison; l'ombre.

Je recula fortement, soudainement effrayé. Je trébucha, perdant pied sous la frayeur.

L'homme se releva rapidement, s'accroupissant vers moi. Je ne pouvais distinguer son visage, mes yeux avaient de la difficulté à tenir le cap. J'avais envie de déguerpir. Être loin.

\- _Ça va?_

J'observa le sol un moment, puis essaya de me relever à nouveau. Voyant mon incapacité à me tenir debout, l'homme m'offrit une main. Que je refuse catégoriquement.

\- _Hm… Je suis désolé… Ne sois pas comme ça, Ne?_

Aishh… Y'a rien que je déteste plus que des inconnus qui se mêle à ma vie et qui me parle pour rien… Je me retourna, titubant quelques pas puis ayant à prendre appuie sur un muret non loin.

J'entendis l'homme derrière moi me suivre, à mon grand désarroi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laissait pas tranquille? Je commençais à paniquer.

Je finis par murmurer.

 _\- L… Laisse moi..._

L'homme cessa de marcher. Je me retourna, l'observant. ll semblait grand. Assez en forme. Probablement bel homme. Il se remit à marcher vers moi lorsque son regard rencontra le mien. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, le reconnaissant finalement.

Il me prit dans ses bras longuement. Mon coeur et mon estomac me rendait fou. Je n'était pas dans un état à recevoir autant d'émotion. Je le repoussa un peu durement, ne comprenant pas son agissement.

Essayant de comprendre, je fini par parler.

\- _Hyung…_

J'entendais sa respiration. Il se gratta la nuque, les joues rougies.

\- _Ji-ah.. Je… Je suis désolé…_

Mon coeur toujours serré j'étais déchiré entre l'envie de le frapper pour m'avoir ignoré comme il l'avait fait et la joie de le revoir enfin.

La colère gagna lentement.

\- _Désolé? Désolé de quoi? De m'ignorer depuis quelques semaines alors que tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas bien? Je suis quoi pour toi? Une éponge? Je sert lorsque toi tu en a besoin, sinon on le jette, c'est ça?_

Je me mordis la lèvre, conscient des mots que j'utilisais. J'étais saoul. J'avais de la difficulté à comprendre la réalité et à me tenir debout. On ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'être un peu trop franc présentement..

Seung Hyun s'approcha de moi, déposa ses mains sur mes avant-bras. Mon coeur se mit à courir encore plus. Je soupira.

\- _Ji… J'avais besoin… de temps. Ne? J'avais besoin de comprendre des choses… D'accepter des choses, araso? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état..._

\- _Pourquoi?_

Je ria amèrement, tout en me retournant. Je n'allais pas avoir cette discussion avec lui ce soir. J'étais saoul. C'était une mauvais idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

\- _Yah!_

J'entendis Seung Hyun marcher rapidement vers moi. Il me tira le bras, me forçant à me retourner vers lui.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

\- _Je te l'aurais peut-être dit si tu avais fini par répondre à ton foutu téléphone lorsque j'essayais de te parler. Il est trop tard maintenant Hyung. J-J'ai plus la force._

Je haussa les épaules, me départant de son emprise. Je sentais les larmes venir, mais j'étais déjà loin de lui.

Mon cellulaire vibra, mais je l'ignora. Je tituba du mieux que je pu jusqu'à ma maison. Je referma la porte, m'asseyant sur le sol froid. J'étais idiot de croire que ce serait facile de le revoir. Que ça serait mieux. C'était pire. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi lamentable. Pourquoi est-ce mon coeur me tiraillait autant? J'avais des sentiments pour lui depuis plusieurs semaines et probablement plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ces temps-ci, c'était pire?

Je ferma mes yeux, me concentrant sur mes pensées.

Un éclair me frappa. Seung Hyun était amoureux. Il me l'avait dit. Il aimait un homme. C'était pire que de le croire inaccessible qui me faisait souffrir. C'était de le savoir. J'étais en peine d'amour depuis tout ce temps et mon cerveau ne le comprenait pas.

Je me frappa durement le crane, furieux contre mes émotions.

Je fini par me coucher aux petites heures, dormant quelques heures seulement, à mon habitude.

Plus les jours avançaient, plus notre come-back approchait. Il ne restait que 3 mois avant notre retour sur scène. J'avais avancé la majorité de mon travail, usant de force que je ne croyais exister. Je faisais tout pour ignorer l'existence de Seung Hyun et ça semblait fonctionner. Après notre dernière rencontre, il avait comprit que j'avais, moi aussi, besoin de temps.

YG cédula une rencontre avec nous 5 un certain mardi matin. Il nous annonça les dates de nos projets, les plans de notre tournée. Nous allions dans plusieurs pays différents, quelque chose d'assez unique pour des stars coréennes.

Et puis il lâcha une bombe.

\- _J'aimerais également un sub-unit pour l'un des come-back. Que diriez-vous de quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Quelque chose de particulier. Pourquoi ne pas prouver à tous que vous êtes tous bourrés de talent? Prenons les deux membres rappeurs et transformons les en chanteurs. Un sub-unit balade GTOP. Je vois déjà les ventes monter en flèche. Ne? Araso. Je veux une ébauche d'ici deux semaines._

Je n'osa pas regarder les autres membres du groupe. Je savais très bien qu'il avait la même expression que moi. Ils avaient tous remarqué le froid entre moi et Seung Hyun. Me faire travailler avec lui pour avoir un produit acceptable d'ici deux semaines allait me rendre fou. Allait nous rendre fou.

Je sorti le premier du local, non sans remercier notre président. Seung Hyun m'approcha rapidement, déposant sa main sur mon épaule. Je soupira, essayant de garder mon calme. Je me retournai, l'observant sans mot. Il semblait toujours fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux. Mais sont état s'était améliorer. C'était moi qui avait l'air malade maintenant.

J'attendis que les 3 autres membres nous dépassèrent, nous laissant seul. J'attrapai mon collègue, l'entraînant avec moi dans un coin, à l'abri des regards.

Je remarqua que Seung Hyun évitait mon regard, les yeux au sol. Il fini par se racler la gorge et parler en premier.

\- _Je… Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise à chanter… en public… Ne? Je veux dire des ballades…. Je… C'est pas ma force du tout… Tu… Tu veux me montrer un peu les rudiments? M'aider à m'améliorer?_

Je l'observa un moment.

\- _T'es conscient que tu va devoir être avec moi de nombreuses heures si je t'aide?_

Il se gratta la nuque.

\- _Ji-ah… Je me suis déjà excusé… J'avais besoin de temps… Je… Je peux passer tout le temps nécessaire avec toi maintenant, ne? Je… J'ai accepter ce que j'avais à accepter._

\- _Peut importe ce que ça veut dire…_

Il voulut parler, mais je l'en empêcha.

\- _Si tu veux mon aide, on fonctionne à ma manière. Tu viens quand je te le dis. Tu fais ce que je te dis. Compris?_

\- _N...Ne. Merci Ji._

 _\- On commence demain, 6h30 dans le studio._

 _\- M-_

 _\- 6h30._

Je marcha rapidement vers la sortie, amusé. Je savais que Seung Hyun n'était pas un lève tôt. C'était peut-être méchant, mais je lui en voulait encore pour la douche froide qu'il m'avait fait. Et puis c'était vrai qu'il avait besoin de travail.

Le lendemain j'arrivai au studio à 6h30, surpris de rencontrer Seung Hyun, déjà assis près du piano, m'attendant. J'eus envie de sourire, le voir si tôt, motivé. Mais je me retins. J'allais lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs.

Les prochains jours furent les plus amusants. Étrangement, Seung Hyun m'écouta à la lettre, faisant tout ce que je lui disais. Il travailla de 6h30 à 23h00 sans chigner. Dès qu'il faisait une erreur, il recommençait sans rien dire.

J'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, j'étais tout de même fier de son apprentissage et de son amélioration.

Il restait maintenant 3 jours avant de montrer à YG notre prochaine composition. J'avais l'habitude de créer des chansons la nuit, rapidement et facilement. J'avais donc aucun stress à ce niveau.

Seung Hyun arriva ce matin avec une feuille vierge à la main. Je relevai mon sourcil.

\- _Il faudra bien commencer à écrire cette chanson un jour, Ne?_

 _\- Oh. Je pensais le faire ce soir ou demain._

\- _Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de le faire aujourd'hui avec moi? J'ai besoin de reposer mes cordes vocales un peu…_

Je ricana. Une journée de relâche. D'accord.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?_

\- _Hm… Est-ce que tu veux l'écrire ensemble, faire un pitch, ou écrire des choses séparément et ensuite voir ensemble?_

\- _Je vais aller chercher des cafés, tu peux commencer sans moi, araso?_

Je pris tout mon temps à me rendre à un café non loin du bureau. Si bien que 30 minutes plus tard, j'avais finalement deux cafés dans les mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans le studio.

Ce que je vis me surpris énormément. Non pas que Seung Hyun n'était pas une personne travaillant. Mais à ce point?

Une trentaine de papiers chiffonnés autour de lui, Seung Hyun ne remarqua même pas ma présence. ll semblait absorbé par l'écriture, au fond de ses pensées.

Je déposa tout de même le café près de ses papiers, regardant subtilement son écriture. Je remarqua les mots "Amours impossibles" et plusieurs mots barrés à travers les paroles. Seung hyun sursauta, essayant de cacher ses papiers de moi.

Sa réaction me surpris encore plus.

\- _Quoi? T'as peur que je te vole tes idées?_

\- _N-non…. C'est pas ça. Hm.. C'est pas pour la chanson de toute façon je… Je vais m'en débarrasser, ne?_

\- _Non, garde tout ça. Ça peut être utile._

Je remarqua qu'il tenait toujours fermement ses papiers.

\- _Hyung, ça va?_

\- _Aish…._

\- _Tu me montres?_

\- _N… Aish… Je préférerais pas._

\- _Wae?_

J'approchai ma main, demandant à avoir le papier. Seung Hyun le tenu un long moment, puis fini par me le donner, se cachant le visage.

J'observa premièrement l'état des papiers. Il était une personne désordonnée, et dans ses choses et dans ses idées. Il y avait des gribouillis partout. De multiples mots étaient biffés. Que quelques mots étaient sur la page, mais considérant les 30 dernières minutes, c'était tout de même impressionnant.

 **Combattant jour et nuit les cauchemars**

 **J'acceptai simplement la bête mythique**

 **Jamais plus je ne pourrai te contempler de mon air mystique**

 **Mon coeur est mort,**

 **Il rêve d'amour impossible**

Je regarda la feuille sans rien dire. Seung Hyun avait des sentiments conflictuels intenses. Il était presque aussi pire que moi. On était deux beaux idiots. Je soupira.

\- _Tu veux que la ballade soit malheureusement?_

\- _Je… Non… C'était pas pour la chanson c'est juste… comment je… Je me sens. Hm…_

\- _Oh… Tu… T'as envie d'en parler?_

Il se gratta la nuque, puis me regarda amusé.

\- _La dernière fois ça à pas très bien terminé alors je… Je crois pas._

\- _Quoi la dernière fois? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton amour impossible._

\- _Oui je l'ai fait… Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il est impossible. Ne fait pas semblant, araso? Je sais que tu ne voulais plus me voir dans les dernières semaines à cause de ça…_

Je cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- _Quoi?_

\- _Aish…. Laisse faire, veux-tu? J'ai pas besoin que… Que tu en remettes, d'accord? Je… J'ai compris. Je vais mieux maintenant._

\- _Tu va mieux? Quoi?_

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Je ne comprenais pas.

\- _Ji-ah… l'autre jour lorsque tu t'es bourré.. Tu ne te rappelles pas.. On a discuté ensemble.. Ne?_

\- _Je… Non… On s'est a peine échangé quelques mots…_

\- _Aish.. toi et l'alcool.. Tu oublies toujours tout…_

J'observa Seung Hyun ne disant rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit? Et moi… qu'est-ce que je lui avais dit…

Je fixa le sol, essayant de me rappeler. Un trou noir. Immense. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment oublié?

\- _Je…. Je me rappelle de rien.. Vraiment.. Tu veux m'éclairer?_

\- _Je préfère garder ça pour moi. Vu ta réaction la dernière fois, ça ne me plairais pas d'avoir à subir tes commentaires lorsque tu es sobre.._

- _Non…_

J'attrapai le bras de Seung Hyun, le forçant à me regarder.

\- _Hyung.. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Araso? Je déteste avoir des trous noirs comme ça._

Il m'observa un moment, ses joues devenant rouges. Il recula de quelques pas, se tenant le bras.

\- _Je… Tu me jures que tu ne fais pas exprès pour ne pas te rappeler?_

\- _Ne._

\- _Je… Aish… Je t'ai juste dit qui j'aimais… Tu… Tu te rappelles que j'aime les h-hommes.. ?_

J'acquiesçai.

\- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagis aussi fort… Quand… Quand je te l'ai dis. Bon je comprends que ça peut et troubler mais… Tes mots ont été durs… Jure moi que tu feras attention à ce que tu va me dire._

\- _Je te le promets._

Mon coeur se resserra. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais agis de la sorte avec lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire…

\- _L'homme que j'aime est…._

Il fixa le sol, jouant avec ses mains. Je voyais facilement le stresse et la honte dans ses mouvements..

\- _Aish… T'es sur que tu veux que je te le redise? J'ai déjà eu le coeur brisé une fois j'ai pas envie de-_

\- _Le coeur brisé?_

\- _Ji-ah…_

Il m'observa longuement, semblant réfléchir. Il fini par baisser la tête puis marcha vers la sortie.

\- _Yah, tu t'en vas ou comme ça?_

\- _Je… J'ai besoin d'être seul Ji. Je… On reprend demain d'accord?_

\- _Et la chanson? Elle s'écrira pas seule tu sais._

\- _Je sais… Je vais essayer de mon côté. Araso? Je suis désolé je… J'ai pas le courage… Pas encore… Pas après les derniers jours._

Je ne comprenais pas son agissement. Il semblait correct quelques secondes plus tôt. Et puis la, pouf. Disparu. Je passa la journée à me poser des questions et a essayer d'écrire des paroles. Je réussi à sortir des trucs intéressants rendu chez moi, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Vers minuit, j'observa mon cellulaire, me demandant si je pouvais le texter. Mon coeur me tiraillait. Pourquoi Seung Hyun disait qu'il avait eu le coeur brisé? Parce qu'il m'avait dit, à moi, qui il aimait? Ça ne faisait aucune sens… Ça devrait être moi qui ai le coeur brisé.

 _(Jiyong) Hyung… Je veux te parler…_

Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu lui dire qui lui faisait penser que j'étais si en colère contre lui que je ne voulais pas le voir?

 _(Seung Hyun) Hey…_

Je soupira.

 _(Jiyong) Hyung, je suis désolé si j'ai pu dire des choses qui t'ont blessé l'autre jour. Je n'étais pas moi-même… Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours peut importe, araso?_

Je me mordis la lèvre, stressé par mon discours.

Seung Hyun ne répondit pas avant de longues et affreuses minutes.

 _(Seung Hyun) … Ji-ah, tu fais exprès ou quoi?..._

 _(Jiyong) De quoi tu parles… Je ne fais que m'excuser de mon attitude de la soirée ou j'étais saoul.. Je me rappelles de rien…_

 _(Seung Hyun) C'est sûrement mieux comme ça._

Je grogna contre lui. Argh. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça…

 _(Jiyong) Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ?_

 _(Seung Hyun) Que mon plus grand souhait ne se réaliserait jamais._

 _(Jiyong) …._

 _(Seung Hyun) Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle et niais? C'est pas évident déjà pour toi?_

Je commençais honnêtement à bouillonner de rage. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide de croire que je savais tout. Je ferma mon cellulaire, allant me coucher afin d'ignorer la conversation qui me rendait dingue.

Le lendemain je me réveilla, de nouveaux textos étaient apparus.

 _(Seung Hyun) Ça ma prit tout mon courage pour te le dire… J'ai eu tellement de difficulté à l'accepter. Je sais très bien que c'est pas réciproque…_

Mon coeur commença à accélérer.

 _(Seung Hyun) J'aimerais pouvoir être avec toi plus souvent…_

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Mes joues s'enflammerent. Quoi?

Ma bouche était grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

 _(Seung Hyun) Je sais que tu… tu ne ressens pas les même chose.. Tu… Tu me l'as fait comprendre l'autre jour… Je… je suis désolé. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de faire taire ces sentiments, Araso? Je suis un bon acteur ne? Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point j'avais envie d'être avec toi les deux dernières semaines…_

Et les textos s'arrêtaient la. J'étais à bout de souffle. Mon coeur était chaud. Je croyais voler.

Est-ce que je comprenais bien ce qu'il venait de me dire?

Je mis rapidement un chandail et des pantalons, accourant à l'extérieur. Mon cellulaire à la main, j'accourus sans réfléchir chez Seung Hyun.

Je frappa à la porte, exténué par la course.

Est-ce que Seung Hyun m'aimait? Est-ce que j'avais bien compris? Est-ce que mon coeur allait arrêter de faire une course sans fin?

Voyant que je n'avais pas de réponse, je frappa de nouveau à sa porte. J'observa à gauche et à droite tout en reprenant mon souffle.

J'observa l'heure sur mon cellulaire. 8h00. Seung Hyun n'était pas chez lui… Où était-il?

Les jambes à mon cou, je couru vers la deuxième destination de choix. Le bureau. Le studio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant l'immeuble. Je monta les escaliers, n'écoutant pas mes cuisses qui voulaient mourir. N'écoutant que mon coeur qui voulait voir Seung Hyun.

Une fois sur l'étage, j'arrêta un moment, reprenant mon souffle. Pendant mon attente, j'entendis quelqu'un fait des pas en ma direction. La tête penchée, je ne pu remarquer qui m'approchait.

Qui était au building à cette heure? Qu'une seule personne.

\- _H-Hyung… Je… Je dois te parler…_

Ma voix laissa entrevoir ma fatigue, mais je me releva un immense sourire au visage. Un sourire que je ne pouvais combattre. J'étais heureux. Heureux de pouvoir enfin parler à Seung Hyun.

Je fus par contre surpris de remarquer que la personne n'était pas Seung Hyun.

\- _Jiyong. Bien content de te voir. Je viens de voir Seung Hyun au studio. Avez-vous terminé votre ébauche? J'aimerais bien l'entendre ce matin, si possible._

Mon sourire disparue. Je me frotta la nuque. C'était le président. Et je n'avais rien fait. J'étais dans l'eau chaude. Bouillante.

Je feins un sourire.

\- _N-Ne… Nous pouvons vous la faire entendre cet après-midi, si vous voulez.._

\- _Oh, non. Pas besoin. Seung Hyun m'a dit que c'était déjà près pour ce matin. Je te laisse le temps de reprendre ton souffle et je reviens d'ici une dizaine de minute. Je vais me chercher un café. Va te préparer, vêtu?_

Je lui souria, attendant qu'il prenne l'ascenseur.

Il se retourna, avant de partir.

\- _Oh, et Jiyong. Je voulais te féliciter pour les dernières semaines. Pour tes sorties. Je n'ai pas revu de photographie par la suite. J'imagine que tu as compris ta leçon?_

Je ne dis rien. Mon coeur se ressera.

Pourquoi ce matin… Il allait me gronder sévère… Déjà qu'il m'en veut à cause des photos… Aishhh…. Et puis Seung Hyun, qu'est-ce qu'il a été dire…. Et puis s'il savait pourquoi je n'avais pas été pris en photo avec des femmes, il m'en voudrait encore plus...

Je marcha, stressé vers le studio, le frottant le bras. Je remarqua Seung Hyun, assis sur un chaise dans le fond du local. J'entrai silencieusement. Il me remarqua, puis baissa les yeux rapidement.

\- _Hyung._

Seung Hyun du entendre le stress dans ma voix, puisqu'il se releva, sortant un papier de son sac.

\- _Ji-ah, ne t'inquiète pas. Araso? Je savais que tu n'allais pas avoir le temps hier… Alors j'avais déjà écrit des trucs..Je… Je sais que c'est pas nécessairement les meilleures paroles et Hm… ce ne sont pas les plus positives non plus. Mais c'est mieux que rien, Ne?_

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- _Hyung je dois te parler…_

Je m'approcha de lui, lui prenant le bras. Il se retourna, un regard blessé au visage. Il me coupa rapidement.

\- _Ji-ah, je sais très bien ce que tu veux me dire, Araso? Tais toi d'accord? Je… J'aurais tu me retenir hier. Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler. Je suis désolé. Maintenant, YG va revenir d'ici quelques minutes. Garde tes commentaires et lis mon texte, veux-tu?_

\- _Mais.._

\- _Ji-ah. Les papiers. Maintenant._

J'avais un noeud dans la gorge. Je n'étais pas habitué à me faire bosser comme il le faisait présentement. Mais cela me remettais à l'heure. J'allais pouvoir lui en parler après. Plus tard. Lorsque YG ne serait plus dans les parages.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement derrière moi. YG apparaissant.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire les paroles. J'étais dans l'eau chaude encore une fois. J'observa Seung Hyun. Il soupira.

\- _Je suis prêt. Vous savez comment le temps est de l'argent, araso? Je vous écoute._

Après un moment de silence, mon coeur serrer et sans voix, Seung Hyun parla à mes côtés.

\- _Je vais interpréter la chanson seul ce matin. Jiyong n'a pas eu le temps de se pratiquer - par ma faute. Je suis désolé du résultat, Mr. le président._

Seung Hyun se pencha, le saluant. Je fis de même, je sachant comment réagir.

Je savais comment Seung Hyun détestait chanter a capela. Je l'en remercia mentalement.

Je ferma les yeux, sentant le regarde de YG sur nous. Je me sentais petit. Ce n'était pas mon genre de ne pas avoir de produit à temps.

J'entendis Seung Hyun chanter silencieusement à mes côtés. Sa voix était angélique, unique. Ses dernières semaines de pratique avait payé. Nous n'avions pas travailler pour rien. Je souria malgré moi.

 _ **Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin**_

 _ **Que lorsque j'ai voulu te tenir près de moi**_

 _ **Je sais que la réalité est différente pour toi**_

 _ **Mais je ne peux ignorer mes envies**_

 _ **Depuis trop longtemps je le cache**_

 _ **Depuis trop longtemps je le retiens**_

 _ **Sais-tu à quel point tu comptes pour moi?**_

 _ **À quel point j'ai mal lorsque tu me repousse?**_

 _ **Combattant jour et nuit les cauchemars**_

 _ **J'acceptai simplement la bête mythique**_

 _ **Jamais plus je ne pourrai te contempler de mon air mystique**_

 _ **Mon coeur est mort,**_

 _ **Il rêve d'amour impossible**_

 _ **Plusieurs années, je l'ai ignoré**_

 _ **Je t'aime, peut importe ce que tu peux en penser**_

 _ **Pourras-tu un jour à l'accepter?**_

Le silence engloba la pièce un long moment. J'observa Seung Hyun, qui avait les yeux fermés, une larme furtive à l'oeil. Mon souffle était coupé. Mon coeur serré.

J'observa à son tour YG, un sourire au visage.

\- _Encore quelques semaines de travail, et ce sera un Hit._

Il se releva, nous remerciant de notre travail, puis disparu de la pièce.

Seung Hyun fini par soupirer, puis s'essuyer le visage. Il déposa la feuille sur la table près de nous, puis marcha vers la sortie à son tour.

\- _Hyung!_

Il ne se retourna pas. Mon coeur s'accéléra. Je marcha vers lui, lui prenant le bras. Le forçant à m'attendre et à se retourner.

Je remarqua ses yeux rouges. Ses joues couverts de larmes. Il essayait de regarder ailleurs. N'importe où sauf moi. Mes jambes étaient molles. J'avais mal pour lui. Mon coeur souffrait de le voir ainsi.

\- _H-Hyung…_

Sa voix coupait, sous l'émotion.

\- _Ji… Je… Je sus désolé… Je… Je n'ai pas choisi… Araso? M'en veux pas… Ne m'ignore plus… Araso? Je… J'ai mal quand tu es loin…_

 _\- Hyung…_

Je l'enlaça doucement. Il figea, ne bougeant plus. Après un moment, il me poussa un peu, se libérant.

\- _Ji… arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments.. Je… Je suis plus capable.. Ne m'enlace plus.. Je me fixe plus dans les yeux avec un air charmeur et surtout… surtout ne me dit plus que tu m'aimes… Si tu veux être que des amis, agit de la sorte, Araso? Sinon je vais virer fou…_

\- _Yah… Arrête toi deux secondes._

Seung Hyun s'essuya les yeux, fixant le sol.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne suis pas intéressé?_

Il soupira, un sourire jaune au visage.

\- _Ji-ah… arrête...Tu m'a clairement dit l'autre jour que "Je méritais mieux que toi" et que "Ça te faisait souffrir d'être près de moi"... Aish… N'empire pas le tout veux-tu?_

Je me pris la nuque, presque amusé.

- _Hyung… Je… Aish… Je me sens comme toi… Je croyais que…_

Mon coeur se resserrait et mes joues s'enflammaient de nouveau.

\- _… Je croyais que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai réalisé il y a quelques semaines que je t'aimais. Ça me faisait effectivement souffrir d'être près de toi lorsque tu me parlais de l'homme que tu aimais… Et que tu mérites probablement quelqu'un de mieux ou du moins plus stable émotionnellement que moi… Je…_

Seung Hyun me fixait, sans émotion. Les larmes avaient arrêter de couler.

\- _Tu… aime…. Q-quoi?_

Je m'approcha de lui, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je l'entendis soupirer de contentement par la suite.

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage sans que je le veuilles. Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de contrôler mes émotions. Je devais avoir l'air d'un enfant de 8 ans…

Seung Hyun s'approcha de moi à son tour, déposant l'une de ses mains sur mes hanches et l'autre près de mon visage. Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Longuement. Passionnément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour sur Terre. Seung Hyun tenait ma main fermement, comme si j'allais partir au loin. Je ne rechigna pas, puisque j'avais également de la difficulté à accepter la réalité.

Plusieurs problèmes allaient se présenter à nous. Mais présentement, ils ne m'importaient peu. J'avais ce qui avait de plus cher à mes côtés. Seung Hyun.

* * *

C'est terminé! :) Si vous avez aimé, merci de me laisser un petit commentaire!


End file.
